Não Me Abandone Jamais
by Gabriela S2
Summary: Porque depois que tudo que viveram, o que eles mais queriam era a tranquilidade, a rotina, coisa que pessoas normais rejeitavam a todo custo,e acima de tudo, o que eles mais queriam era um ao outro
1. Acrilic On Canvas

Doía lembrar o que aconteceu, eu ainda me perguntava se havia feito o certo, principalmente ao lembrar o rosto de Katniss banhado em lagrimas, mas no fim foi o certo a se fazer, pelo menos até os flashbacks ficarem mais raros e mais controláveis. Uma lagrima correu por meu rosto ao repassar mais uma vez o que ocorreu, embora tenha acontecido no maximo duas horas, já parecia que já haviam se passado anos

"_Cheguei a sua porta e bati, Katniss me recebeu com um sorriso tão bonito, e tão raro desde que a rebelião chegara ao fim que quase desisti de fazer o que vim fazer. Quase._

_Ela me convidou pra entrar, entrei, e embora ela tenha me apontado o sofá, não me sentei, tinha que ser breve, antes que eu desistisse._

_-Katniss, eu vim aqui me desculpar sobre o que aconteceu ontem._

_-não precisa Peeta, eu sei que não foi por mal, que não era você, se fosse jamais me faria mal._

_-eu sei, mas... Eu vim aqui me despedir._

_Foi esquisito ver a expressão de Katniss, era uma mistura de tristeza, abandono, medo, decepção, dor..._

_-mas por que..._

_-vou para o distrito 4 me tratar com o Dr. Aurelius. Vou amanhã pela manhã_

_-ótimo – falou ela se dirigindo as escadas. – vou com você._

_-você não pode. Eu estou indo porque eu quero ficar longe de você._

_-você QUER?_

_Ótimo, usei as palavras erradas, coisa que raramente acontece comigo._

_-não, não quero, mas devo, não posso correr o risco de te machucar de novo, Katniss. _

_-eu sei te parar, eu sempre soube te trazer de volta dos flashbacks._

_Suspirei, sabia que iria ser difícil pra mim, mas pensei que seria fácil pra Katniss me deixar ir, que ela não iria sentir tanta a minha falta. Será que ela finalmente nutria por mim algum sentimento além da amizade? Mandei esses pensamentos pra longe, não podia me encher de falsas esperanças._

_-não adianta Katniss, já esta decidido. Parto amanhã._

_Me virei e fui embora, decidido a não olhar pra trás, mas olhei, olhei e vi que não devia ter o feito, ver Katniss com o rosto banhado em lagrimas, com uma expressão que misturava tristeza e fúria, aquilo me fez querer voltar e abraçá-la, mas eu não podia, se eu o fizesse sabia que desistiria."_

Terminei de arrumar as malas, era cerca de quatro horas da tarde. Aquela imagem me perturbava, então fiz o que sempre faço com imagens assim: a pintei.

_É saudade, então  
E mais uma vez  
De você fiz o desenho mais perfeito que se fez  
Os traços copiei do que não aconteceu  
As cores que escolhi entre as tintas que inventei  
Misturei com a promessa que nós dois nunca fizemos  
De um dia sermos três  
Trabalhei você em luz e sombra_

Enquanto eu começava a procurar o necessário para iniciar, as imagens do que aconteceu nesse ultimo mês vieram me encher a cabeça: as refeições que fizemos em silencio, o modo como Katniss cuidava das prímulas que plantei em seu jardim, das horas que passamos juntos em silencio, mas aquele silencio confortável. Como começamos a conversar aos poucos, e dos flashbacks mais intensos dos quais ela sempre me resgatara, inclusive o ultimo, o que me fez tomar aquela decisão.

_E era sempre, Não foi por mal  
Eu juro que nunca quis deixar você tão triste  
Sempre as mesmas desculpas  
E desculpas nem sempre são sinceras  
Quase nunca são._

O ultimo flashback me veio à mente.

_Estávamos ambos sentados no mesmo sofá, folheando um livro vazio, nos quais devíamos colocar nossas memórias. Não me lembro bem o que eu falei que a fez rir, um sonoro riso, coisa que eu raramente presenciava dela. Então ela deu um soco no meu braço, não foi tão forte, mas o gesto fez o que ambos temíamos: trouxe um flashback. Ela abriu os olhos e fez menção de correr, mas não deu tempo, eu a empurrei no sofá e me joguei por cima, colocando minha mão em seu pescoço._

_-você não é a Katniss, você é uma mutação! Você matou minha família, você que é culpada de tudo o que aconteceu de ruim!_

_Ela chorava, e isso me deixou desnorteado. Algo dentro de mim me mandava parar, e obedecendo a essa voz afrouxei mais o aperto em seu pescoço, o que a permitiu respirar (ela já estava ficando inconsciente)_

_-Peeta... Por favor... Volta pra mim... – ela me pediu num fio de voz, entre longas respiradas. E novamente aquele pedido me deixou desnorteado. Ela então me puxou e me beijou, e eu voltei ao normal. Vi então o estrago em seu pescoço, e a expressão de tristeza em seu rosto. _

_-me desculpa... Eu não queria te machucar... Eu... – comecei a chorar também, nos abraçamos. Ali pude entender enfim como ela se sentia quando tinha que fingir que tínhamos algo, ela realmente não queria me machucar, mas acontecia, do mesmo modo que aconteceu agora, só que ao contrario. _

_Preparei a minha tela  
Com pedaços de lençóis que não chegamos a sujar  
A armação fiz com madeira  
Da janela do seu quarto  
Do portão da sua casa  
Fiz paleta e cavalete_

Comecei a esboçar seu rosto, do mesmo modo que eu vira antes de ir embora. Já no esboço eu sabia: aquela iria ser a minha pintura mais realista, porque eu tinha na mente o cheiro dela, da ultima noite que ela dormiu nesse mesmo quarto comigo. Katniss cheirava a floresta, a liberdade, e esse cheiro parecia grudar na tela.

_E com lágrimas que não brincaram com você  
Destilei óleo de linhaça  
Da sua cama arranquei pedaços  
Que talhei em estiletes de tamanhos diferentes  
E fiz, então, pincéis com seus cabelos  
Fiz carvão do baton que roubei de você  
E com ele marquei dois pontos de fuga  
E rabisquei meu horizonte._

E quando comecei a pintar o esboço, então? A pintura praticamente criou vida, embora ainda não completa eu podia ver o vento mexendo nas mexas de cabelos que estavam desprendidas de sua trança,podia ver as lagrimas correndo por seu rosto, e o brilho em seu olhar (aquele de tristeza e fúria) chegava a ser real. Tive medo que a própria Katniss saísse do quadro ou que algo tão vivo me trouxesse outro flashback, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Mesmo querendo parar, algo me mandava completar a pintura. Então continuei.

_E era sempre, Não foi por mal  
Eu juro que não foi por mal  
Eu não queria machucar você  
Prometo que isso nunca vai acontecer mais uma vez_

_E era sempre, sempre o mesmo novamente  
A mesma traição_

Então terminei a pintura e a olhei, era tão real... Aquilo me deixou exausto, parecia que a própria pintura tinha sugado um pouco da minha vitalidade. Já era cerca de oito horas da noite. Não desci pra jantar, não estava com fome, então só tirei meus sapatos e minha camisa e me deitei, ia ter uma longa viagem amanhã.

_Às vezes é difícil esquecer:  
"Sinto muito, ela não mora mais aqui"  
Mas então, por que eu finjo  
Que acredito no que invento?  
Nada disso aconteceu assim  
Não foi desse jeito  
Ninguém sofreu  
É só você que me provoca essa saudade vazia  
Tentando pintar essas flores com o nome  
De "amor-perfeito"  
E "não-te-esqueças-de-mim"_

Já devia ser cerca de meia noite quando vi um vulto apreciando o quadro, o que não era uma tarefa tão difícil, á que quando eu dormia só eu sempre dormia com um abajur ligado. Reconheci o vulto e por um momento pensei que realmente, a mulher havia saído do quadro. Ela me olhou, e deu pra notar que ela segurava algumas lagrimas.

-você sabe que eu não sou de implorar, mas fica, Peeta, por favor, eu perdi quase todo mundo que eu amo, só me restou você...

Fiquei sem ação diante dessas palavras.

_Continua..._

_(_N/A): eu estava ouvindo essa musica de Legião Urbana pela milésima vez (e a amando pela milésima vez) quando Peeta me veio a mente, não sei porque mas não pude deixa de liga-lo a musica,e então veio a ideia da songfic. Era pra ser de um único capitulo também, mas mais ideias me vieram a mente e espero que ela tenha mais dois capítulos ou três. Enfim, espero que vocês gostem.


	2. Mil Pedaços

Eu não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer: Peeta viera me dizer adeus, e aquilo doeu mais do que eu achava que doeria. No intimo eu também achava que aquilo era o certo desde o começo, eu achava que estar por perto não ajudaria em nada os seus flashbacks, mas tinha algo que me impedia de manda-lo embora, de afasta-lo de mim. Talvez isso fosse egoísmo, talvez algo mais. Mas agora que ele tomou coragem e se afastou por conta própria aquilo lhe doeu tanto...

_Eu não me perdi,  
E mesmo assim você me abandonou...  
Você quis partir, e agora estou sozinho  
Mas vou me acostumar..  
com o silêncio em casa, com um prato só na mesa._

Sabia no fundo que iria demorar a me acostumar com a ausência do menino do pão, talvez nunca me acostumasse. A verdade é que quando Peeta estava por perto, mesmo em silencio ou trocando poucas palavras eu me sentia um pouco mais completa, um pouco mais eu mesma. Subi para o meu quarto e me deitei, sem saber o porquê abracei o travesseiro que Peeta costumeiramente usava, ele tinha cheiro de canela e pão, e um pouco de flores, de plantas, do material que ele fabricava as suas tintas. Era um cheiro tão dele... Sem perceber adormeci.

_Eu não me perdi,  
O Sândalo perfuma o machado que-o feriu  
Adeus, adeus, adeus meu grande amor.  
E tanto faz. De tudo o que ficou,  
Guardo um retrato teu,_  
_e a saudade mais bonita._

"_eu abri a porta, e Peeta chorava, e me dizia adeus sem nem mesmo hesitar, sem dar ouvidos aos meus apelos, então eu chamava por ele, mas ele não respondia. Eu corria pra sua casa e não encontrava mais nenhum sinal dele, nem pertences, nem cheiro, como se aquela casa jamais houvesse sido habitada. Subia para o seu quarto e encontrava um retrato dele, quando o pegava o retrato começava a se mexer como se fosse um filme , e nele eu via Peeta sendo atingido por uma lança, lutando pra respirar, chamava desesperadamente por mim, e eu tão próxima dele tentava me aproximar mais algo impedia a Katniss da foto de socorrê-lo. Então apareciam chamas, e o envolvia. O retrato também pegava fogo e se desfazia em cinzas. Eu sentia uma presença atrás de mim, e ao meu virar encontrava um Peeta meio sangrando, meio carbonizado. Ele cuspia sangue enquanto falava._

_-a culpa é sua – as suas pupilas se dilataram de um modo anormal, como quando ele tinha os flashbacks, mas em vez de furioso ele falava magoado – você não me salvou Katniss, ao contrario, você ajudou a me queimar com seu fogo, menina em chamas."_

Acordei banhada em suor, gritando pelo nome de Peeta, pedindo desculpas. Então vi que era já era noite e que em parte o pesadelo era real, logo ele estaria longe, e não importa quão alto eu o chamasse, ele não responderia mais. Talvez nunca mais. Viver uma vida sem ouvir a voz de Peeta era impossível. Então fiz o que me pareceu certo. Me dirigi a sua casa.

_Eu não me perdi,  
e mesmo assim ninguém me perdoou...  
Pobre coração - quando o teu estava comigo era tão bom.  
Não sei por quê acontece assim e é sem querer  
O que não era pra ser: Vou fugir dessa dor.  
Meu amor  
se quiseres voltar - volta não_

_Porque me quebraste em mil pedaços._

Ao chegar a sua casa encontrei um quadro, a tinta ainda estava fresca, o que mostrava que ele havia pintado há pouco tempo, e mesmo que a tinta não demonstrasse isso eu sabia que era recente. Era eu essa manhã. Eu parecia tão bonita e ao mesmo tempo tão melancólica sob o olhar de Peeta... Me virei e vi que o acordei. Vi que não poderia ficar longe dele, não podia correr esse risco. Nunca mais. Eu estava apaixonada pelo menino do pão. Talvez eu sempre estive.

- eu não sou de implorar, mas fica, Peeta, por favor. Eu já perdi quase todos que eu amo, não posso perder você também. Eu preciso de você.

Ele ficou em silencio e então se levantou em passos firmes e rápidos. Será que ele estava em meio a mais um flashback? Era difícil dizer, era impossível ver seus olhos só com a luz do abajur iluminando o local, mas não importa, eu lutaria contra mais esse flashback para mostrar que ele não precisava se afastar de mim, que ele precisava de mim também.

Então ele me abraçou. Me abraçou tão forte que senti o mundo sumir, só havia nós dois no meio do infinito. Então ele me beijou e eu correspondi. O mesmo fogo, a mesma urgência que havia no nosso beijo no Quell. Eu não queria parar nunca mais. E dessa vez não havia câmeras, nem ninguém pra interromper.

Ele me guiou pra cama e eu deixei. Ele me empurrou o mais gentilmente que é possível quando se empurra alguém e se deitou por cima de mim, voltando a me beijar. Então quando sua mão chegou a barra da minha blusa ele parou e se afastou. Então criei coragem pra falar outra vez.

-eu tive um pesadelo. Posso ficar aqui com você, mesmo que seja a ultima vez?

Ele fez que sim, e então nos deitamos, e pouco tempo depois dormimos.


	3. Never Let Me Go

(N/A): Decidi que agora apenas alguns capítulos serão baseados em musicas, e mesmo quando houver, só vai iniciar com um trecho da mesma. Espero que gostem.

...

_Darling, Hold me, Hold me, Hold me, And never, Never, Never Let me Go. Darling, Kiss me, Kiss me, Kiss me, and never, Never, Never, Let me Go._

_Never Let Me Go. – Judy Bridgewater_

…

Eram cerca de quatro horas da manhã, como sempre demorei alguns segundos pra lembrar onde eu estava e como viera parar ali, então fechei os olhos e lembrei-me do procedimento que foi ensinado a mim por Dr. Aurelius.

_"Meu nome é Peeta Mellark, tenho 18 anos, moro no distrito 12, sobrevivi a dois jogos vorazes, tive a mente mutilada pela capital, mas estou aos poucos recuperando as minhas verdadeiras memórias"._

Abri os olhos e só então senti a presença de outro corpo bem próximo ao meu. Katniss. Embora ainda escuro eu podia ver seu rosto, não tinha a expressão mais tranquila do mundo, e a medida que sua expressão pesava mais, ela me abraçava cada vez mais forte. Então a ouvi sussurrar meu nome.

-estou aqui – respondi também sussurrando. Isso pareceu acamá-la.

Continuei deitado por mais meia hora, mas não conseguia dormir ora olhando pra Katniss, ora olhando para a minha mala que estava próxima à cama. Se eu tivesse de ir eu deveria me levantar logo, tomar um banho, me arrumar e rumar logo à estação de trem já que meu trem chegaria exatamente as seis.

Levantei tomando o maior cuidado possível para não acordar Katniss. Andei um pouco pela casa, pelo estúdio e voltei para o quarto, encarando a pintura que ainda estava lá. Peguei a mala, ensaiando a minha partida. Ela pesava muito, muito mais que o dia anterior, embora eu não tenha acrescentado mais nada lá dentro. De repente a conversa que tive com o Dr. Aurelius me veio à mente. Ela ocorreu antes de eu me despedir de Katniss.

_..._

"_- Dr. Aurelius, meus flashbacks ainda estão muito violentos._

_Ouvi um suspiro do outro lado do telefone._

_- eu te disse que ainda era cedo pra continuar o tratamento a distancia._

_Suspirei. Ele havia mesmo aviado._

_-eu sei, por isso estou voltando – ouvi apenas silencio do outro lado da linha, então continuei – eu não posso me arriscar a machucar Katniss – impedi a mim mesmo de falar "outra vez". Era vergonhoso admitir que havia a machucado - Sr. Mellark ... Não acho que seja uma boa ideia você se distanciar da menina..._

_Fiquei confuso e não pude evitar transparecer a minha confusão em minha voz._

_-o quê? Como assim?_

_-vocês se acostumaram com a presença um do outro. Mesmo que ocorram acidentes, eu percebi mais progressos em seu caso nesse único mês que você passou aí do que aqui, e não só no seu caso como no da Srta. Everdeen. Caso você queira vir, estarei esperando, mas não há necessidade, seu tratamento pode continuar a distancia. Caso queira mesmo vir, recomendo o trem da manhã."_

...

Olhei o relógio, cinco e meia. Ainda dava tempo. Olhei pra Katniss que dormia serenamente em minha cama. "_eu percebi mais progressos em seu caso nesse único mês que você passou aí do que aqui, e não só no seu caso como no da Srta. Everdeen_" só agora tinha refletido nisso. Ficar por perto ajudava Katniss, se fosse embora talvez a garota mergulhasse naquele estado de inércia no qual permaneceu até a minha chegada ao distrito doze. Não podia deixar isso acontecer. Desfiz a mala e rumei para o banho. Ficaria por Katniss.

Ao sair do banho só deu tempo para ver a trança dela sumir através da porta. Então corri e a segurei pelo braço, ela parecia surpresa e seus olhos estavam vermelhos como se ela estivesse chorado.

-eu pensei que... Eu pensei que...

-eu havia ido embora? – ela assentiu – por que você achou isso?

-porque você disse que iria – ela me respondeu com um tom de obviedade. – e já tinha dado a hora do seu trem, e além do mais não encontrei a sua mala onde você a deixou ontem.

Bati na testa, realmente qualquer um acharia que ele foi embora.

- eu desfiz a mala.

-desfez? Por quê?

-porque não vou precisar mais dela. Não vou mais embora.

Eu esperava um sorriso ou um abraço, mas me surpreendi ao ver uma expressão de raiva. Dava pra ver que ela se continha pra segurar a ira, talvez por medo de algum gesto ou palavra de despertar um flashback. Então ela respirou fundo.

- você não pode me assustar desse jeito.

Então fiz a primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça: a abracei.

-nunca mais. Prometo.

Ela me abraçou de volta tão forte quanto eu a abracei. Então a beijei. Não pude me conter. Ela não me afastou e me correspondeu. Sabíamos no fundo que estávamos ligados de tal maneira que permaneceríamos unidos pra sempre.


	4. Cryin'

_**We're partners in crime, you got that certain something, what you give to me, takes my breath away.**_

_**Aerosmith – Cryin'**_

…..

Havia feito um mês desde que Peeta desistira de ir embora, não tocamos, porém no assunto. Desde então as coisas pareceram melhorar entre a gente, conversávamos mais, passávamos mais tempo juntos, mas ainda assim algumas vezes o silencio se instalava entre a gente como uma velha amiga. A gente continuou a dormir junto, era o único jeito que encontrávamos pra dormir em paz, sem que a arena, nem o sangue, nem as bombas e principalmente o fogo nos perturbassem, e às vezes essa solução ainda era falha, um dos dois ainda acordava uma noite ou outra, procurando conforto e segurança nos braços do outro. Mas havia algo... Eu sentia falta de uma coisa: do beijo que ele me dera antes da "partida", aquele fogo, aquela urgência que só sentimos no Quell e a duas semanas atrás. Eu tinha de admitir, eu queria aquilo de novo, mas ele ultimamente só me beijava o rosto, eu senti algumas vezes que ele queria me beijar os lábios, mas se afastava. Eu queria tanto que ele soubesse o que eu quero, mas nunca fui muito boa em me expressar. Eu tinha de arrumar um jeito de mostrar a ele.

Esperei anoitecer. Eu sabia que por cerca de seis horas ele viria a minha casa, trazendo pães quentinhos e com um livro de desenho em mãos. Ouvi a porta bater e sorri pra mim mesma. Era incrível essa mania dele bater a porta, mesmo quando eu dizia que não era preciso. Abri a porta e vi o seu sorriso. Era incrível como apesar de tudo Peeta não deixava de sorrir e mantinha nesse sorriso um pouco da inocência que tinha quando o conheci. O abracei e isso o deixou desnorteado por alguns segundos. Eu só o abraçava quando tinha pesadelos. Então ele me abraçou de volta e ao se afastar perguntou o que havia acontecido. Então eu só sorri um meio sorriso e falei

-só deu vontade.

Como eu já disse, eu tenho problemas pra me expressar.

Sentamos a mesa, ele pôs os pães e me ajudou a pegar os pratos.

-o que temos hoje?

Eu sorri e respondi

-ensopado de coelho – e ri quando ele fez aquela cara de "de novo?" que só as crianças fazem. Mas eu sabia que era só brincadeira dele. Confirmei isso quando ele sorriu e piscou um olho.

Jantamos e conversamos sobre qualquer coisa, sobre as minhas caçadas, sobre a nova padaria (ele estava reformando a padaria que pertencera ao seu pai). Tudo beirava a normalidade, por alguns minutos esquecemos tudo de ruim que aconteceu com a gente. Essa sensação era ótima.

Então fomos pra sala, ele desenhava e eu o olhava descobrindo sempre um novo detalhe: uma sarda que eu não tinha reparado antes, o modo como ele mordia o lábio inferior quando estava fazendo algum detalhe ou muito complicado ou muito pequeno no desenho... Eu sem perceber havia me transformado em uma especialista em Peeta, às vezes prevendo uma ação por um de seus gestos. Eu já sabia, por exemplo, que ele parava o desenho por alguns segundos e então conferia se eu estava realmente o olhando, o que me dava tempo de olhar de novo para o seu desenho sem ser pega no flagra. Porem dessa vez quando ele levantou os olhos eu não desviei o olhar, eu o encarei.

-algo errado, Katniss?

"Sim, uma coisa errada. Seus lábios estão muito longe dos meus." Por um minuto me vi falando isso, mas mordi a língua. Não me leve a mal, não seria a primeira vez que eu o beijo. Não mesmo. Mas beija-lo por vontade, sem as câmeras, foram poucas as vezes,e mesmo assim era sempre com urgência, com fome, e isso me fazia não pensar, não ter medo de ser rejeitada. Mas agora foi diferente: tinha vontade, e acima de tudo tinha a certeza de que estava apaixonada. E quando se beija alguém por quem estamos apaixonados sentimos esse nervosismo. Eu nem ao menos sabia se Peeta ainda era apaixonado por mim, se ainda restava qualquer sentimento além da amizade depois que sua mente foi mutilada. Eu não sabia e cada vez mais eu achava que não, pois tirando aquele beijo a um mês atrás, ele não havia dado sequer um sinal que ainda gostava de mim. Ou talvez tivesse dado e eu não percebi, o que não é impossível.

-nada de errado.

-então por que você me olha tanto.

Então puxei o ar de uma vez só, pus minha mão em seu queixo, puxei o seu rosto e o beijei. Torci pra que ele não se afastasse e fizesse perguntas. Torci pra ele não se afastar.

Ele ficou parado por alguns segundos, então passou a mão na minha cintura e correspondeu ao beijo. Eu tremia em seus braços. Então ele me puxou pro seu colo, eu sentei com uma perna de cada lado, de frente a ele. O beijo só aprofundava, suas mãos estavam segurando as minhas coxas com força, e eu segurava seus cabelos com um pouco de força também, isso parecia fazer com que ele aprofundasse mais o beijo. Uma de suas mãos começou a subir e descer por minhas costas com delicadeza a principio, e depois com um pouco mais de força. Suas mãos chegaram a barra da minha blusa outra vez, ofeguei, ansiosa. Então ele abriu os olhos e me olhou os olhos, seus olhos estavam mais escuros, não como quando ele tinha flashbacks, com certeza não era, era outra coisa. _Desejo_. Peeta estava me desejando. O que aconteceu a seguir, porém, não foi algo que eu tenha imaginado que iria acontecer. Ele me tirou do seu colo.

-me desculpa... Eu não devia... –o seu rosto de repente ficou tão vermelho como um tomate, ou uma maçã. Não duvido que o meu também não tenha ficado quando eu me dei conta do que havia feito. Do que _eu_ havia feito. E ele ainda jogava toda a culpa pra cima de si mesmo.

Então sem saber mais o que dizer, ele foi embora. Me joguei no sofá, estava confusa. Afinal, Peeta ainda me queria ou não? Ele não negava minhas investidas, esquentava, mas quando a coisa começava a ficar boa ele se afastava. Será que eu não era boa o bastante? Será que eu não beijava tão bem assim? Será que ele havia beijado garotas o suficiente pra que meu beijo não fosse nada comparado ao delas? Só o pensamento de Peeta beijar outra garota me fazia sentir ciúmes, e não era aquele ciúme de perder colega caçador como eu senti por Gale. Não mesmo!

Tirei a roupa e deitei na cama apenas com as roupas de baixo. Não me incomodei se Peeta me veria assim. Depois do que aconteceu hoje eu sabia que ele não iria dormir comigo, me peguei imaginando o que ele estaria pensando, se ele estaria pensando no que aconteceu. Então adormeci.


	5. Immortality

(N/A): Primeiro capitulo de 2014 espero que as festas tenham sido boas pra todos vocês ^^

...

_**And I must follow on the road that lies ahead and I won't let my heart control my head but you are my only**_

_**Celine Dion – Immortality**_

…**.**

Cheguei em casa mais rápido que um relâmpago e me joguei no sofá. O cheiro dela ainda estava grudado em mim, a textura das suas pernas bem torneadas ainda estava em minhas mãos, como se eu nunca tivesse as largado, coisa que eu não devia ter feito. Por que eu tinha que fugir? "_porque ela esta fazendo isso por fraqueza, por carência, por medo de ficar só, mas não de você quem ela gosta e sim de Gale_" uma voz na minha cabeça fez questão de responder. Eu sabia que isso era verdade, não podia me deixar render por Katniss, sabia que no momento que Gale aparecesse ela iria com ele (ou talvez eu fizesse questão de achar que era isso que iria acontecer), mas já estava feito, eu tinha ido embora.

Tomei banho, vesti uma calça confortável e fui dormir. Então o pesadelo começou.

"_eu estava na padaria, minha mãe reclamava comigo porque uma das pétalas de uma flor que desenhei em um bolo ficou um pouco menor que as demais. Um erro imperceptível e aceitável pra qualquer um, menos pra ela._

_-você não sabe fazer nada direito. NADA! – e me deu mais uma tapa na cara. Meu pai e meus irmãos continuavam a fazer seus serviços, alheios a cena. Então do nada a padaria começou a incendiar, meus irmãos e meus pais começaram a gritar por mim, por minha ajuda, mas sempre que eu me aproximava de qualquer um deles, eles viravam cinzas. Fiz isso até que não tivesse restado ninguém alem de mim e minha mãe. Corri pra ajuda-la, mas ao me virar não era mais minha mãe quem estava lá e sim Katniss. Ela ardia em chamas, mas estranhamente o fogo não a queimava. Ela sorriu ao ver meu olhar confuso. Um sorriso sádico._

_-a garota em chamas, lembra? – e ao falar isso a cor dos seus olhos ficou vermelho vivo. Então ela se aproximou de mim – todos estão mortos, Peeta, todos estão mortos e a culpa é TODA sua! – ao falar isso ela encostou o dedo em meu peito, fazendo com que o local pegasse fogo naquele ponto, depois o fogo foi se alastrando pelo resto do meu corpo, eu sentia a minha carne queimar."_

Acordei banhado em suor, respire fundo tentando provar a mim mesmo que aquilo foi um pesadelo. Que meu pai não ficaria calado vendo minha mãe me tratar daquele jeito, que eu estava vivo e minha pele quase não tinha mais as marcas de queimadura adquirida na ultima batalha na capital, que Katniss não era aquela mulher cruel do meu pesadelo.

Ao pensar em Katniss me bateu um vazio, olhei pra o lado vazio da minha cama sabendo que se ela estivesse comigo eu não teria pesadelos. Parei pra me perguntar se a minha ausência havia trazido pesadelos a ela também. Por um momento pensei em ir a sua casa pra ver se ela estava bem. Foi o que eu fiz. Coloquei uma camisa e fui descalço mesmo. A porta estava aberta, o que me surpreendeu porque ela não confiava em deixar as portas abertas, sempre com medo de que alguém entrasse na casa e a levasse de volta a alguma arena. Mas lembrei também que quando dormíamos separados ela sempre deixava a porta aberta pro caso de eu querer vir atrás dela.

Subi as escadas com o maximo de silencio possível, agradecendo aos céus por ter vido descalço, não sou a pessoa mais silenciosa existe, afinal. Cheguei ao seu quarto e a encontrei dormindo serenamente. A luz da lua a iluminando só parecia deixa-la ainda mais bela e mais tranquila. Estava pronto pra ir embora quando ela se mexeu, e o que eu vi trouxe reações ao meu corpo das quais me envergonhei. Ao se mexer o lençol se soltou de seu corpo, mostrando uma parte de seu corpo, seminu. Meu pensamento vagou no que aconteceu, se eu tivesse continuado como seria ter Katniss desse modo em meus braços. Espantei os pensamentos, não facilitava em nada as coisas pra mim pensar nela desse modo. Voltei pra minha casa e me deitei em minha cama, tentando dormir novamente. Eu sabia que não conseguiria, e dessa vez não era por culpa dos pesadelos.


	6. Equalize

(N/A): Respondendo a review de : Que bom que você tá gostando ^^ vou continuar atualizando ela.

Agora começando a historia...

...

_**Até parece que você já tinha o meu manual de instruções porque você decifra os meus sonhos. Porque você sabe o que eu gosto e porque quando você me abraça o mundo gira devagar.**_

_**Pitty – Equalize**_

_**...**_

Acordei a tempo de ver Peeta saindo do meu quarto, graças à luz da lua pude perceber que ele estava atordoado e um tanto embaraçado. Então olhei pra mim mesma e corei, estava desenrolada, devia ter me desenrolado enquanto eu me mexia. Sempre tive problemas com nudez, nunca lidei bem com ela, tanto que Peeta chegou a comentar que eu chegava a ser pura nesse quesito. Puxei o lençol pro meu corpo com urgência mesmo sabendo que não tinha mais ninguém ali pra me olhar. _Não tinha mais ninguém ali_. Isso me deixou de certo modo deprimida, eu antes apreciadora da solidão, hoje não sei mais lidar com ela.

No dia seguinte Peeta não chegou na hora que costumava chegar, então fui a sua casa e o encontrei preparando algo, biscoitos. Ele tinha olheiras e percebi logo que ele teve problemas pra dormir. Será que havia sido pesadelos ou a imagem dela teria o perturbado? Eu ainda tinha algumas marcas de queimaduras. Poucas é verdade, os remédios que vinham da capital haviam dizimado quase todas as queimaduras, mas mesmo assim não eram tão feias a ponto de perturbar assim. De repente comecei a sentir muita vergonha do meu corpo.

-hey, Katniss! – ele falou como costumava, mas ao olhar pra mim ficou mais vermelho ainda. Senti mais vergonha ainda.

-hey – respondi, cruzando os braços, tentando esconder o meu embaraço. Então me sentei a sua mesa, ele se se encostou a pia de frente pra mim, mas me vez de me olhar, olhava o chão como se houvesse algo muito interessante lá. Então resolvi puxar conversa.

-tive um pesadelo ontem à noite – menti, mais pra puxar conversa, mesmo que fosse mentira.

-mas eu fui lá ontem à noit parecia tão tranquila...

-você esteve lá ontem à noite? – me fiz de desentendida. O vi mais vermelho ainda por ter sido pego no flagra.

-s-sim estive – ele falou meio tímido – tive um pesadelo ontem à noite, fiquei preocupado, com medo de você ter tudo bem com você... – e ao falar isso ele só ficou mais vermelho, então me levantei e me aproximei dele.

-quer dizer que você mesmo tendo um pesadelo se preocupou _comigo_? Por isso não conseguiu dormir? Por causa do pesadelo? –ao vê-lo ficar mais vermelho, vi que não havia sido o pesadelo, mas sim por ter me visto seminua, por ter visto as minhas queimaduras. Isso deve tê-lo repudiado, mas ainda assim continuei me aproximando, pegando a sua mão. - você sabe que poderia ter ficado lá, comigo. Acredito que isso alivie seus pesadelos.

-alivia –ele falou, em seguida suspirando – mas eu tenho medo, Katniss.

-medo de mim? Das minhas queimaduras? – perguntei sem conseguir disfarçar a decepção na minha voz, baixando a cabeça. Ele então colocou a mão em meu queixo, erguendo meu rosto.

-como eu poderia querida? Essas marcas, cada uma das suas cicatrizes só te fazem parecer mais bonita pra mim, porque elas mostram por cada coisa que você passou e o quanto você foi forte. Nunca mais tenha vergonha de suas cicatrizes, certo? - Eu assenti com um movimento de cabeça, então ele continuou – eu tenho medo dos flashbacks, tenho medo de te machucar novamente, mas entenda Katniss, eu odeio ficar longe de você.

Fiquei presa nos olhos, naqueles olhos azuis que nunca perdiam a bondade, a inocência.

-então não fique – respondi num fio de voz.

Então ele me beijou, e eu senti o mundo sumir mais uma vez.


End file.
